


Предатель

by Ximel



Series: Стори-Шиноби [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximel/pseuds/Ximel
Summary: Саске считает, что то, что сделал Наруто - предательство
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Стори-Шиноби [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820221
Kudos: 3





	Предатель

**Author's Note:**

> Арт, подходящий к работе (скорее именно перевод подписи на этом арте стал оплотом данного фанфа http://s1.radikale.ru/uploads/2017/12/24/42734bc68989c5b4efa236a1389e5ea4-full.jpg)

Это случилось при очередной попытке Наруто заставить Саске остаться в Конохе.  
Он пытался уговорить своего друга не уходить из деревни, напоминая ему о его долге: не забывая упомянуть Сакуру и Сараду. Вновь сказать, что пора бы уже прекратить поиски следов Кагуи и остаться с семьей, ведь они любят его и ужасно скучают.  
Учихе не впервой приходилось все это слышать, и каждый раз, невзирая на препирательства Узумаки, он уходил. А тот будто бы не понимал, из раза в раз продолжая заводить этот бессмысленный разговор, который только еще больше отталкивал этих двоих.  
Сколько это длилось? Год-два? Нет, намного больше. Это длилось на протяжении пятнадцати лет. Словно чувствуя, что упустил возможность, Наруто не сдавался, внутренне осознавая, что у него не получится переубедить старого друга. Он чувствовал, что у него был шанс. Но он им не воспользовался. Это был один единственный раз, когда Учиха уходил из деревни без попыток его остановить. Самый первый раз, после войны.  
Это была очередная, ничем не отличающаяся попытка, но не для Саске.  
Люди могут многое стерпеть, сжав кулаки и прокусив губы до крови. Но всегда настает момент, когда человек достигает своего края. Они спокойно подставляют свою чашу терпения, с трепетом и предвкушением наблюдая, как она заполняется чужими словами и действиями. И вот, наконец, наступает момент, когда чаша переполняется.  
Для Саске наступил его «край».  
Злой оскал исказил красивое и когда-то без единой морщины лицо. Саске разжал свои руки, выпуская чашу, которая встретившись с полом, разлетелась на маленькие осколки, выливая все содержимое.  
Черные глаза сузились и неотрывно смотрели на единственного человека, который был тем, кто наполнял его сосуд. Человека, которого он…  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — ледяным тоном припечатал он. Словно, как много лет назад, Саске выстроил вокруг себя купол из шипов, которые при приближении, вспарывали все внутренности, умертвляя, даже не давая приблизиться.  
— Ты не имеешь права говорить мне, что делать. Ты человек, предавший свои принципы, будешь говорить мне что-то об ответственности? Говорить о долге? О… связи, — голос предательски дрогнул, но Учиха не подал виду, все так же неотрывно наблюдая за ошарашенным лицом др… Хокаге.  
— Ты столько лет пытался удержать тонкую нить и предотвратить ее окончательный разрыв. Что у тебя, кстати, Наруто, — яд. Наверное, все его тело состояло из него. Еще там, в логове Орочимару, где тот проводил различные махинации с его телом, вырабатывая противоядие, Саске выработал свой яд (который, спустя какое-то время, может перенести только Узумаки, но…), — получилось. Ты, — злостно, — сначала создал и с каждым годом незаметно укреплял наши узы, а потом резко разорвал. «За ненадобностью, а?» Ты не имеешь права говорить мне ничего. Ты предатель, Узумаки, — Наруто, что до этого просто стоял, в шоке распахнув глаза, предпринял попытку к действиям, но Саске поднял руку в стоп-жесте, заставляя оставаться на месте. — Ты предал свои принципы, свои мечты, свои связи. Ты предал меня!  
Лицо Наруто побледнело, и он в неверии зашевелил губами.  
— Я… — запнулся. — Я не понимаю о чем ты говоришь. «Предал свою мечту»?! Предал тебя?! Что за чушь ты несешь?! Я стал Хокаге! Это было моей мечтой! А что касается тебя, — сделал остановку мужчина, переводя дух. — Хей! Ты же мой друг! — и не в силах держать за зубами. — И из нас двоих именно ты (!) предал меня! Раз за разом уходя из деревни.  
Как давно у них не было таких ссор. И дело было не в том, что до этого момента у них было все хорошо, а в том, что последний раз, когда они говорили по душам, было после войны.  
Они не соприкасались. И все это время они ждали, кто первый перестанет играть в непонятные игры и у кого не хватит терпения первым. И они оба сделали свои ставки… на Саске.  
— Ты серьезно, Узумаки, — с нотками безысходности пробормотал Саске, прикрывая глаза, скрывая за веками отчаянье, что плескалась в них. — Я? — кулаки сжались, причиняя боль своему хозяину, вгрызаясь ногтями в кожу до крови, пытаясь заменить физической болью моральную. Тщетно, конечно же.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Узумаки, — сжать губы, стараясь не показывать все те эмоции, что копились все это время. — Ненавижу за то, что не дал мне подохнуть! — срываясь на крик, и так же внезапно замолкая, в попытке вернуть своему дыханию прежний ритм.  
Наруто с шоком уставился на Саске.  
Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз видел его… таким.  
А видел ли?  
Он напоминал ребенка, который в один день повзрослел, но не был готовым к этому. Боль, отчаянье, обида и ненависть, все, что можно было разглядеть в его черных глазах.  
— О чем ты, — споткнулся, — г-говоришь? Не убил тебя? Когда?  
— В долине завершения! Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты не убил меня там. Ненавижу за то, что ты заставил пройти меня через все это. Ты был тем, кто дал мне смысл существования! — Нервы сдавали. Учиха не любил показывать эмоции, но сегодня можно было насладиться этим изумленным перекошенным лицом «друга». На этом все. Он больше не вернется.  
Никогда.   
— Ты был тем, кто забыл про обязательства, Узумаки. Нельзя вершить чужие судьбы. Нельзя давать надежду умирающему. Заставить его жить, невзирая на нависшую смерть и просто бросить, — голос осип и дрожал. — Ты должен был убить меня. Не давать надежду. Не заставлять проживать все это. Ты бросил меня. — Учиха прервался, переводя взгляд с ненавистного лица вверх. — Знаешь, а ведь Итачи был прав, когда говорил, что люди делают все, чтобы выжить сейчас, цепляются за жизнь, чтобы просто продолжать свое бессмысленное существование, — мужчина усмехнулся. — Тогда я был готов умереть, но сейчас… Встретившись с врагом, я не смогу просто отдать ему свою жизнь. Я буду бороться, несмотря на то, что бороться уже не за что.  
Саске вновь перевел взгляд на Узумаки, заглядывая в глаза, которые, наконец, начали заполняться осмыслением, начиная понимать, куда клонит его…  
Друг?  
— Я, — нервный выдох. На полшага ближе к человеку напротив, — тебя, — еще один шаг и между ними остается совсем небольшое расстояние. Глаза в глаза, не моргая, вцепиться в плечи и с чувством прошептать:  
— Ненавижу.  
С этими словами губы Саске коснулись губ Наруто. Нервно, рвано и, как смешно бы это не звучало, неумело.  
— Ненавижу, — еще одно прикосновение плоти к плоти. Такое же нервное с разницей лишь в том, что ко всему спектру эмоций добавилась еще одна — злость.  
— Ненавижу, — еще одно столкновение губ. Мимолетное.  
— Ненавижу.  
— Ненавижу.  
— Ненавижу.  
Последнее прикосновение и Саске уже не может смотреть в эти глаза. Не может выдержать своих эмоций. Опускает голову, сжимая пальцы сильнее на чужих плечах.  
— Ненавижу, — тихое, безысходное.  
Смотреть на существо перед собой было больно. Кто бы мог поверить, что этот человек, выглядевший, как побитая собака, был сам Учиха Саске. И тот, кто довел его до такого состояния ,был никто иной, как первый и единственный друг.  
— Саске, — тихо позвал Наруто. Тот вздрогнул, поднимая голову и встречаясь с голубыми глазами с примесью боли. — А я тебя люблю.  
Наруто положил свои руки на плечи Учихи, повторяя его позу.  
— Люблю, — прикосновение, иное, не похожее на предыдущие. Так же приносящее боль. Терпкое. Но совершенно другое.

Завершение.


End file.
